Samantha Grant
Samantha, or Sam, is a secondary character who appears in Soul Hymn. She is Rose's mother and Mickeal's former girlfriend who wants him to take full custody of Rose. Appearance Sam is depicted as a slim young woman with white skin. She has blonde hair, which she wears in a bun-like up-do, and blue eyes. She also has a slight pink tint to her lips. Outfit wise, Sam is usually seen wearing business like outfits or in a simple ice skaters outfit. Her primary color motif for these appear to be gold (in the form of jewelry) and various shades of blue. Personality Sam is shown to have a somewhat critical and demanding personality. She has no qualms about speaking her mind, especially to Mickeal, and makes her desires very known to those around her. She also has somewhat of a selfish streak, being unwilling to make parental sacrifices expectant of her. However, she is not unkind, and expresses caring towards Erik and Rose when not arguing with Mickeal about what she wants in life. Abilities Ice Skating Sam has been figure skating since high school, and is presumably very good via experience. Story Thus Far Backstory Sometime before Soul Hymn, Sam had a one night stand with Mickeal, resulting in Rose being conceived. Though the two tried to live together for a time, it ultimately didn't work out and they split custody of Rose between them. Soul Hymn Sam is first seen when she arrives at Mickeal's studio, interrupting his session and insulting his wardrobe choices. After allowing Rose to talk with Mickeal a bit, she asks to talk in private. While in this private session, Sam expresses her desire for Mickeal to take full custody of Rose. The two argue about the matter some, but ultimately Sam wins with her expression that she needs a break. After which, she departs and leaves Rose with Mickeal. Sam is seen the next day when Mickeal and Rose come to visit her at the ice rink. Though she is intrigued by Naples' presence, Mickeal sends Rose to get hot chocolate so he can speak with Sam in private. Mickeal reveals that he's arranged for Rose to live with his parents, and Sam agrees that would be good. However, Mickeal tries to bring up living together again for Rose's sake, causing another argument to erupt between the two. Sam stands her ground, however, and insists that it wouldn't work out. The argument is halted when Rose arrives, and the group part ways sadly. Relationships Mickeal Wayright Sam has a complicated relationship with Mickeal. Though she doesn't seem to quite hate him, she is absolutely sure an amicable relationship is impossible between them. This, and Rose, result in a relationship filled with arguments and hardship. Rose Wayright Sam is shown to have an okay relationship with Rose. Though less warm seeming than Mickeal's relationship with Rose, she interacts with Rose positively. Despite "needing a break from Rose," Sam does make efforts to protect Rose from her adult problems. Erik Wayright Though not seeing interacting directly, Sam shows concern over Erik having to disguise himself as a human for an extended time. This implies the two share a somewhat caring relationship. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Soul Hymn Category:Soul Hymn Characters